Catnip and Gale
by I-Am-Nerd97
Summary: Just one day out at the lake. Before 74th Hunger Games. Read and Review please.


**Hiya  
>So this is my fist Hunger Games fanfic. I owe my obsession with it to all the authors who suggested it on their profiles :)<br>So this a little one shot that came to my head at while I was sitting at a party for my dad's friend's farewell. I am quiet proud of it.  
>Just a little Gale and Katniss before the 74th Hunger Games.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. The wonderful amazing Suzanne Collins does.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Catnip! Come on!" Gale called over his shoulder as he raced away with my bow. "If you want it you gotta come and get it." Gale was teasing me and I know it so I play along.<p>

"Gale!" I yell pretending to be mad. "You come back here right now or else I am going to have to kick your butt like last time." I yelled as I take off in the direction he had taken off in.

"I'm almost at the lake, I feel like fishing and your arrows look like good spears." I hear in the distance.

"You better not Hawthorne!" I yell as I took off, running at full sprint and being deadly quiet.

As I reached him he was just balancing on the edge of the rock that hangs over the lake. I slow down to a hunters walk. I creep up behind him and lean down beside his ear and reach over to grab my bow and arrows as I whisper, "Told you I'd win Hawthorne." Gale whips his head around and looses balance, I dart out of the way as he try's to grab me on the way down.

I laugh as he splashes around and yells "Help! Catnip I'm drowning! I need you to save me! Catnip!"

After a full five minutes finally stop the hysterics enough to notice that Gale is no longer splashing around like an idiot. Strong Hands encircle my waist and lift me over a hard shoulder.

"Whose winning now Everdeen?" Gale says in my ear. I squeak when he swings me off his shoulder and into the bridal style carrying thingy.

"Gale." I say warningly as he walks to the edge of the overhang.

"Katniss" Gale mocks me.

" Don't even think it"

"Think what?" He says a little too innocently.

" GALE!" I scream as he throws me over the edge. I have enough sense to grab the front of his shirt and sending him over the edge with me.

We hit the water with a massive splash. We come up and start laughing. I look over at Gale and see a mischievous glint in his eye. All of a sudden he dives under the water and grabs my ankle and pulls me under.

We play fought for ages we I yelled "Truce. Truce. I call truce you win this round Hawthorne."

One thing I must say about Gale. He is not, in any way, a gracious winner.

" I am the champion. I am the champion. You are the looser. Cuz I am the champion." Gale sang as he danced around me.

"Come on. Let's go and collect the haul. " I said as I picked up the quiver and bow and stalked off in the direction of the snares. Gale soon caught up with me. He grabbed the game bag off me and threw his arm around my shoulder still smiling like an idiot.

Half An hour later we had good game and were back at the fence. We stopped and listed out of habit. The fence was never on but today it was just our luck that Cray had decided to turn it on.

Gale sighed. "Let's walk this way, maybe there is a way through or over. " So we headed toward the Hobs general direction. We hadn't gone 20 meters when I found a tree to climb over. The only thing was it would of been 15 meters higher than the fence, which would be 15 meters high to begin with.

I pointed it out to Gale and he nodded. "Ladies first." He said gesturing to the tree and smirking. I climbed the tree expertly, wondering what Gale was thinking, and walked to the edge of the branch that would get us over. I was studying which would way would be the easiest way to fall when Gale made is way across the branch to where I was standing. His smirk grew as he walked further out toward me. The branch started to sway and then without warning it snapped sending both Gale and I to fall over the fence and onto the hard earth in the meadow. I fell straight onto my but while Gale managed to a twist and landed in the strangest position. He landed on his back with his legs spread to the side in an almost split, with one arm on the ground and the other wrapped around his torso. I took one look at his confused expression and started the hysterical laughing again. Eventually Gale started laughing, with me or at me I will never know.

Every time we would stop laughing one of us would try to get up and fall back over causing the laugher fits to start all over again.

I don't know how long we sat there for but it became late enough for Prim and Rory to come looking for us. They took one look at us and shook their heads and turned around. I heard Prim mutter "And they look after us," to Rory.

Eventually we got up and walked to the Hob. We traded what we caught for the necessities of dinner and ended up at Greasy Sae's. She gave us some suspicious looking soup and just looked at us and smiled. I for one way very confused, but when I looked at Gale he just shook his head and told me to eat the soup.

By the time we left it was well after dark so Gale and I walked to my house where we found our families. We gave them the food and went to the fire. We sat down and Gales youngest sibling, Posy, came and sat down in Gale's lap. He was playing around and making the silliest faces. So of course I start giggling. Prim and Rory come over to see what was happening and what was making me roll on the floor in laughter. When Gale did it again Rory and Prim laughed along with me. Gale repeatedly asked why we were all laughing at him but none of us could stop long enough to explain it to him and every time we tried we would all get to the same part in the story and fall back into laughter with the other two. By the time my mother and Hazelle walked in they were dumbfounded. All of their children rolling around the floor in hysterical laughter except Gale who was sitting in the corner pouring like a four year old and actual four year old Posy looking very pleased with herself.

The both looked at each other shook their heads and simply walked back into the kitchen to get some tea.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...What did you think?<br>Reviews are like chocolate adored. Criticism allowed but be nice please.  
>I am doing an experiment to see who reads the bottom author's note so if you do write 'MockingJay' In your review.<br>Please. Please. Please Review, it makes my day.  
>I-Am-Nerd97<strong>


End file.
